Sweet Dessert
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a continuation on the Ezria scene with the brownie and whip cream at the end of 4x16. Aria and Ezra decide to put the chocolate syrup and whip cream to better use, other than on the brownie. One-Shot.


**Sweet Dessert **

**Yes the title is purposefully suggestive… I had to do it. Haha ;)**

**I don't own PLL **

**Yes I said I wouldn't write any more but how can I NOT write a continuation on what happened last night?!**

**Aria's POV **

I smile over to Ezra as he walks through the door of his apartment. We decided to make some chocolate fudge brownies due to having a strong hankering for something sweet. Ezra ran to the store to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup and some whipped cream. I cut us a large slice to share prior to pouring a decent amount of chocolate syrup on the brownie as well as around the plate. Ezra does the honors of adding several inches of whipped cream. I can't help myself from swiping my finger across the decadent creamy substance to have a taste. I hum in satisfaction at the savory taste in my mouth.

Ezra pulls off the corner section of the brownie which is covered in whip cream. At first I thought he was going to eat it, however I am pleasantly surprised when he brings the delicious treat up to my mouth. I open my lips wide to take a bite of the brownie. An unexpected moan falls from my lips at the heavenly taste. The brownie is still hot from just being pulled out of the oven, it is perfectly gooey and then when you add on the extra taste of chocolate syrup and whip cream well I am done for. Ezra eats the second bite of the piece in his hand that hadn't fit in my mouth.

"You got a little something." Ezra chuckles looking at my lips.

I instinctively lift my hand up to my mouth in embarrassment, though I am giggling along with him. Before my hand could near my face however Ezra lightly grasps ahold of my wrist.

"Let me," his hot breath fans across my lips.

_Oh God. Please kiss me._ I've been yearning for his lips ever since this morning. Ezra does just as I mentally wish for. Hesitantly he leans closer to my body. I am instantly giddy when I feel his ever so talented tongue brushing across my upper lip to rid it of the whip cream.

"Delicious. It tastes even better than it had two minutes ago when I ate it off of the brownie."

My mouth goes dry at his words. Ever since we made love last week in the cabin there has been so much sexual tension between us. We have yet to act on it again but we both know it is present in the air. I want nothing more than for him to pick me up and carry me over to his bed where we have made all forms of love countless times.

I don't hesitate for even a second before clashing my lips to his. My hands ease up his body until they tangle around his neck to toy with his hair as well as around his back to clutch his shirt between my fingers. The kiss is desperate, loving, needy, passionate, and so full of desire. I could never get enough of kissing Ezra Fitz. He is too damn good of a kisser for my own good; I will never ever be able to resist those lips or those hands. Oh God don't get me started on those hands of his. Ezra groans into my mouth when his hand glides down my back to cup my behind. I take it he realized I don't have any panty lines. I've been hoping Ezra and I would find another time to reconnect as one like we had in the cabin leading me to wearing my sexiest lingerie as well as all of Ezra's favorite sets just in case the moment arises and I wasn't expecting it. Today's lingerie of choice is a matching black lace exposing pushup bra paired with a black lace thong. I rarely ever where thongs, but when I do they are always for Ezra's benefit.

As our kiss picks up, growing all the more intense, I find myself being pulled closer to Ezra's body.

"Do you want—."

I don't even wait for Ezra to finish his sentence before moaning into his mouth, "Take me to your bed."

Ezra's hands scoop me up in his grasp to carry me across the room to our sacred ground. A fluttering feeling arises within me at the feeling of laying in his bed again. It's been so long since we've laid in this bed together, let alone had sex in it.

"It's **our** bed just like this is _our_ apartment." Ezra reminds after laying me down on the mattress.

Due to having much practice in the past our hands remove every article of clothing from the other's body until we are down to our underwear. I lay on the bed breathless from our heavy kissing clad in only my lingerie while Ezra straddles donning his boxers.

"Go get the whip cream and chocolate syrup. You said it tasted better on me, I want to try it on you." I purr lowly into his ear. Ezra pulls back slightly to look my in the eye. Both our eyes are clouded with lust and excitement.

Ezra eagerly hops off the bed and over into the living room where he retrieves the desired items. Upon returning to the bed Ezra halts in place, gazing down at my exposed body. I fidget nervously up at him, unsure and curious as to why he's starring at me in such an intently manner.

"Gorgeous," Ezra murmurs to himself causing me to blush drastically.

Ezra drops the bottle and can onto the mattress freeing his hands to allow him to remove my thong and bra. I now lay here completely exposed once more to Ezra Fitz. I honestly feel his is the only man I will find myself in this type of intimate moment with. He is the only man I have ever wanted and he will remain to be the only man I want throughout the entirety of my life. I know it, I just do.

My breath catches in my throat as Ezra climbs up onto the bed where he proceeds to straddle my lower waist whilst picking up the bottle of chocolate. Ezra very slowly squeezes the bottle of syrup causing it to trail from her neck, down the valley of my breasts, around my belly button to cover my stomach then stopped at my waist line. The sensation of the warm chocolate on my skin causes me to let out a moan and squirm a little underneath him. The exotic feeling also cause my nipples to harden. Before licking up his scrumptious treat, he decides to add some whipped cream. I watch with hooded eyes as he reaches for the can of whip cream then continues to sprays some on both of my breasts, covering them fully.

Ezra's gazes travels down my chocolate covered body prior to lowering his head all the way down to my waist line where he slowly licks up the chocolate. I can barely find my breath as I focus on his skilled tongue flicking and smoothly gliding up my skin to lap up all of these sweet toppings. It isn't long until Ezra has me begging for more. He has only licked off my stomach and waist line and I am already desperate for him to take me. Ezra smiles at me lovingly, he places both of his hands on my hips and traced small circles with his thumbs over my hip bones just like I love. His mouth hovers over my right breast before slowly licking up all of the whipped cream. As soon as he reaches my erect nipple I gasp loudly and tug roughly on his hair due to him biting it playfully. Ezra bites and sucks more intently on them the more I beg and plea for him to all the while my fingers are locked in his curls.

"Ezra baby I need you to touch me please!" I panted in desperation and tighten my finger's grasp on his hair tighter than I've ever tugged on his hair before.

"I am touching you baby." He replies teasingly while continuing to assault my breasts with his delectable mouth.

"No, I need you to touch me down there. Now. Please Ezra."

"As you wish baby." Ezra whispers on my lips before kissing me deeply.

I am caught off guard when I feel his left hand drift from my hip down between my legs. My hips rise off the bed the moment Ezra inserts two fingers into me to slowly start me off. My hips arch off the bed even higher while trying to chase his fingers in order to get more friction. However Ezra decided to toy with me by refusing to comply. I groan loudly in frustration when he holds my hips down with his right hand and kept those damn fingers at their slow pace then went back to biting and licking my breasts. After a few more slow thrusts I guess he decides to give in give me what I have been begging for by adding a third finger and pumped them in and out as fast as possible.

"Ezra… oh god. Ezra I'm going to come!" I moan loudly as my orgasm neared, causing Ezra to move his glorious fingers at an even faster pace. I clutch onto his body as I ride out my climax. My god. I forgot how well he knows my body.

After riding my climax to its extent I yank Ezra's body up bringing him eye level to me. I clash our lips together desperately needing to show him how much I loved his actions. My hands work in coordination with my feet to push Ezra's boxers down his legs until they were falling off the edge of the bed drifting to the floor.

"I need you now." I growl in desire, not having the strength to wait any longer. I can't handle anymore foreplay; I need him in me now.

I wrap my legs around Ezra's waist and link my arms around his neck to hold on to him. Ezra's hand glide down my body to rests on my hips. I feel him aligning himself at my entrance; he runs his member along my folds a couple times to rile me up all the more. I whimper when his member flicks across my clit to tease me. After a few more teasing strokes Ezra finally penetrates me. My back arches high off of the bed at the wonderful feeling of being filled to the hilt by Ezra. Along with those kisses I can never get enough of, I can also never get enough of the glorious feeling I have when Ezra and I are united as one like this.

Ezra supports his body by his forearms, which are resting along my torso allowing our skin to brush together.

"It's supposed to be cold tomorrow, right?" Ezra asks out of the blue as he peppers my neck in kisses. His thrusts are slow and deep right now, driving me wild.

"What? I uh… _oh god_… I think so yes?" I murmur breathlessly, completely confused by his random question.

"Good, no one will question you wearing a scarf." Ezra replies without an ounce of hesitation.

"Wha—Ohhhh. Ezraaaaa." I moan loudly at Ezra's mouth that has captured the sweet spot on my neck. Ezra sucks intently on the spot while also nipping at it with his teeth. Ezra continues to mark my neck in his love bites. I release an involuntary gasp/moan like noise when Ezra abruptly picks up his pace thrusting faster and harder into me while moving his love bites to my chest.

My hips rock up to meet his thrust for thrust. My eyes have long gone drifted shut from all the pleasure he is giving my body. My fingers are permanently locked in Ezra's curls as I experience this vast amount of bliss.

"Open your mouth baby." Ezra's incising voice whispers in my ear. The huskiness to his tone is enough to send shivers down my body.

I keep my eyes closed though I open my mouth as I was told. However, my eyes instantly flutter open when he starts spraying whip cream in my mouth just past my lips. Ezra tosses the can next to us on the bed out of thought for right now. He bends his head down to flick his own tongue into the whip cream before kissing me with tongue. Before long all the whip cream has left my mouth, yet, we still find ourselves in a heavy make out session.

I am incredibly close to my next orgasm which Ezra knows full well. Deciding to treat Ezra, I roll us over and before Ezra knows what's happening I am ridding him. Back when we were having sex countless times we would roll around in bed to fight for dominance. I love riding him; the feelings I get by being on top of him and bringing him such pleasure as well as a sight to watch has always been such a turn on to me. Although I also love when Ezra is on top and he controls how things go. He always has this way of sending me into a trance as he does all these magical things to my body. Bringing me to new heights every time.

Reaching for the bottle of chocolate, I pop the cap and pour some into my mouth—moaning as I do so. I also give Ezra a taste of the wonderful chocolate. I lean down to attach our lips in a heated lip lock where we battle for dominance. My hips buck faster against him when I feel his hands resting on my ass. His right hand even gives a playful smack to my rear—something we both **love**.

It isn't much longer until I am crying out in bliss moaning Ezra's name in such a loud manner I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Rosenthal could hear me.

Much to Ezra's surprise I slide off of his sleekly coated member then shimmy down the bed.

I bite my lip anxiously as I run my nails up and down the tops of his thighs. His cock twitches when I lightly blow my hot breath on the tip to tease him a bit. My hands continue to rake up and down his thighs as I bow my head down to get settled between his legs. I place a light kiss directly on the tip of his member then kiss slowly down it until I reach his balls. I move my hands to wrap around his cock to stroke him while my mouth sucks and fondles his keeps groaning profusely the harder I suck his balls. Once I had them thoroughly taken care of I kiss back up to the tip of his cock.

I seductively stretch out across Ezra giving him a face full of my breasts while I grab the can of whip cream and chocolate sauce. Ezra's eyes widen as I grin with devilish mischief at my next actions. His nine inch long member is fully coated with whip cream, even the tip of his member. Next I add the chocolate syrup.

"All I need now is a cherry on top," I muse with a sexy smirk causing Ezra to groan loudly. He cannot take his eyes off of me and his member. He sits on the mattress now propping himself up granting him full sight to the pleasure I am about to give him.

My tongue slowly gets to work lapping up all of the delectable toppings off of his member. I save the tip of his penis for last knowing it'll drive him all the more wild and horny in anticipation. Once I finally bring my mouth up to the head of his penis I pause for a moment just to play with him. Finally giving in I open my mouth wide to take his head in my mouth. My tongue proceeds to go round and round the head bringing him to a whole new level of pleasure. I moan at the taste of his pre-cum mixed in with the whip cream and chocolate.

Ezra was begging for me to take him in my mouth and after making him suffer for a while I take pity on him and slowly ease him into my mouth. He lets out a deep growl in pleasure that instantly sends desire to my core. _God that was such a sexy sound._

"Good god, Aria." He mutters the deeper my mouth welcomes him.

It was very evident his senses were already heightened due to our previous sex and the teasing I just gave him so I know it won't take too much for me to make him cum. I bob my head up and down quickly, my tongue caresses his long shaft. My right hand is at the base of his cock pumping and caressing the inches I was unable to fit in my mouth, meanwhile my left hand was cupping his balls and rubs them.

"Baby I am going to cum." Ezra's hands tangle in my hair in need of something to hold on to.

Knowing the perfect thing to send him over the edge I take a deep breath through my nose, relax my throat and take him all the way in. I let him bask in the feeling of being squeezed in such tight proximities then swallow to make it even tighter.

"Holy Fuck!" Ezra groans loudly.

And just like that he erupts in my mouth. I grin with satisfaction at having the ability to make a grown man cum this hard. I greedily swallow all of his cum and lick his cock clean of any remaining.

He quickly pulls me up to him and kisses me deeply.

"I take it you liked that and it helped with the _massive_ problem?" I couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression when I describe his member to be 'massive.'

"Yes, I sure as hell did. God I love you baby." He continues on to praise me and I flush at his high words.

"Do you want to take a shower to wash off our bodies now?" Ezra wonders aloud while putting the now empty bottles on his nightstand.

"Mmmm I don't think I could stand for the duration of a shower. Plus, if we get in the shower together to wash each other up you know that'll lead to sex which neither of us have the stamina for right now."

"Very true," Ezra concluded.

I lean up a bit to press my lips against the shell of his ear. "But tomorrow morning we can take a shower tomorrow. A shower full of deliciously naughty activities; I have nowhere to be so you have me all day tomorrow."

Ezra clears his throat from what I assume to be some not so innocent images of me and us in his head. "Yes, tomorrow then. Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight, Ez. I love you, too."

We share one last kiss before climbing under the sheets. Ezra and I snuggle as close as humanly possible; our naked bodies locking together like a puzzle piece. My head rests on his steady beating heart which lulls me into a wonderful slumber. It isn't long until Ezra falls asleep as well with a smile glued to his face.

Tonight was one for the books.

**I have to say, after the lack of Ezria we have been getting these past couple season, last night made up for it! My god. The brownie scene and making out and literally licking the whip cream off of her lip! Too damn good I tell you. Last night was a very nice surprise. I really hope this is what you all imagined for what they did after the scene cut out.**

**I'll be updating the next chapter of Conquering Life in a little while. I just need to proof read it first!**


End file.
